Inter 4
by GlaciaLeafia
Summary: Seigaku receives a mysterious letter inviting them to the Inter-4 competition. No one has ever heard about the competition... Slowly, horrors and a mystery starts to unveil itself.
1. Achromatic Overture

**Achromatic Overture**

* * *

It was just like any day in Seigaku Gakuen, classes went as scheduled and tennis practice too. Kikumaru and Oishi teamed together against some of the reserves, Kaidou and Momoshiro bickered, Fuji kept observing with the pleasant smile that gave everyone a great fear, Ryoma played against another reserve.

The Nationals were over and they had just won it, despite all the elation from the victory they all knew they had to practice, especially Kaidou, Momoshiro and Ryoma, after all they were certainly part of next year's team.

Running to the court, Sakuno Ryuzaki, the young freshman, granddaughter of the coach, held a strange letter in her hands. Reaching the courts, she watched Ryoma play for a few seconds before remembering that she needed to give the stoic captain of the team the letter. Coach Ryuzaki approached silently Sakuno.

"What's that in your hand Sakuno?" asked Coach Ryuzaki, startling her granddaughter.

"I-It's a letter for Tezuka-kun. It says something about a tournament," informed Sakuno.

"Tournament? That's strange, I've never heard of a tournament after

Taking the letter from her granddaughter's hands, Coach Ryuzaki observed the open letter and read the contents, frowning; she entered the court and handed it to the captain. Sakuno silently observed the two as they seemingly discussed about entering the tournament.

"The strangest thing is the time of year. Right after the Nationals, something doesn't seem right," said Tezuka.

"It's still a good practice, and also it's another tournament," said Ryuzaki, turning to the rest of the practicing regulars "You young fellows aren't even in High School yet and you have all won the nationals. Something that Seigaku hasn't done in 25 years. And this tournament, the Inter-4 seems like a great way not to lose your competitive edge."

Tezuka stared at the paper, reading over and over again. Something did not feel right about it, but he had to admit that Coach Ryuzaki was right. It would be great practice for them and they wouldn't lose competitive edge.

"Call the other regulars."

"Hey! Everyone! We received an invitation to a new tournament!" shouted Ryuzaki to call everyone's attention.

"Wait?" said Eiji, stopping in the middle of the match and getting hit by a tennis ball in the process.

"Tournament? This time?" asked Momoshiro.

"Peach's such an idiot that he probably never heard about it, fshuuu."

"What the hell did you say Viper?"

"I said—" and there the two was, grabbing the collar of each other's shirts.

"Um… Guys, you two better not fight," commented Kawamura, trying to calm down the two.

Behind them appeared Sadaharu Inui, the data player from the team holding two jugs, filled with a black viscous liquid that seemed to bubble at the top. Inui wore a sinister grin, as if he was happy that the two were bickering again, maybe they would become the perfect test subjects for his new Inui Juice.

"Sa… Inui's new juice seems to be good," commented Fuji, seeing the juice.

That caught the attention of the bickering teammates that quickly let go of each other and scrambled away from the area, both hiding behind Fuji, the only one that was immune to the infamous juice's effect.

"Everyone! Pay attention! Seigaku is one of the four selected team to enter the Inter-4 Competition," informed Ryuzaki "Tezuka and I discussed it between over ourselves and decided to enter the tournament."

"And what teams are going to lose to us there?" asked Ryoma.

"There's no information on the other teams as of yet. The tournament started in one week and it's in a tennis complex up in the mountains."

"Isolated?" asked the mother hen of the team.

"Isolated," replied Tezuka "We will all have to do our best there and win this competition."

"We already won the Nationals, who'll say that we _won't_ win this one?" boasted Ryoma.

Ryuzaki nodded. Tezuka also nodded, yet there was a vague, unsettling feeling in the pit of Tezuka's stomach. As if something ominous was going to happen to them during this Inter-4 competition. Shaking the feeling away, Tezuka ordered the regulars a good 20 laps around the court.

"Sei-Ga-Ku Fight!"

* * *

**Author's note: Quite smaller yet very much improved prologue. If anyone read my rewritten Locker Confusion will see that I had the possibility of rewriting Tournament Horrors. This is your answer dear fans, yes, I will be rewriting and changing a few elements (one being the total removal of Miyuki), but the deaths will be in the same order and in the same fashion. You all must be wondering where are the rest of the schools? Where is their introduction? They'll be introduced in the next chapter. It has been a long time since I've seen PoT so forgive me if the characters are a bit or wildly OOC.**


	2. Foreshadowing of a Downfall

**Foreshadowing of a Downfall**

* * *

The Rikkai Team had bordered their bus early in the morning. The area for the Inter-4 Tournament was rather isolated and distant. Everyone in the bus seemed to be minding their own business. Yanagi was checking his notebook, marking possible teams that would be the other three teams in the competition, Kirihara boasted on how great he would crush the other players easily, and Marui simply laid back on his seat, listening to music and chewing the usual bubblegum brand. Jackal read a book, Yagyuu quietly listened to Niou's ramblings of his pranks on his teachers and on the most recent one he was going to pull on the strict Vice Captain and, meanwhile, the Captain and Vice Captain sat beside each other.

Genchirou Sanada, the strict Vice Captain stared out the window, as if he was pondering about something. Yukimura, the Captain, noticed that.

"Is anything wrong, Genchirou?"

"Nothing, Yukimura."

Yukimura frowned. Sanada was definitely feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was the invitation in the time of year, or maybe the isolation of the camp. Most likely it was the fact that they still had lost the Nationals. Did Sanada still feel angry and guilty over that? Yukimura knew better than insisting that his vice captain to tell what was wrong. Silently, Yukimura looked at the window of the bus, seeing the scenery slowly pass by.

* * *

"So… big, lucky~"

That was the first comment of the Yamabuki team as they arrived in the area. The team as a whole had been expecting a dormitory, but instead, there seemed to be a mansion in front of them larger than they could have imagined, with four stories and an endless garden.

"The person here must be a millionaire," commented Muromachi.

"Maybe one of those rich kids from Hyotei that decided to start this tournament," added Nitobe.

The lucky player, with his bag slung over his arm, made over to the gates of the property, leaving the rest of his team on the sidewalk, talking about the Inter 4. Strangely, even though he kept his usual relaxed attitude, he was anything but relaxed. He had heard stories about this place but he never had expected to be here. As far as he knew, this house was haunted. Normally, Lucky Sengoku wouldn't have given any consideration, but his horoscope said the other wise. _Beware of evil that you will face. _That was his horoscope had said.

"Meow."

"Hm…? Cat?"

He turned to the sound of the meow to see a black cat staring at him with cold green eyes. Suddenly, he felt a shiver go up his spine and he started to sweat cold. Those eyes… They didn't seem normal at all. The two exchanged stares for about a minute before the cat ran away.

"Sengoku-kun!"

The orange haired player turned to see that the captain, Minami, had caught up with him. The team was following behind. Minami frowned, seeing that Sengoku was sweating.

"Did anything happen?"

"Nothing, just saw a black cat. How unlucky of me~."

Minami smiled.

"Just don't bring that bad luck to us."

* * *

The Hyoutei team had arrived a while before, having settled in the living room of the mansion. Keigo Atobe had not been surprised with the size of the mansion, the heir of the Atobe fortune had many mansions of the same size and it wasn't uncommon him inviting his teammates over.

When they had arrived, a young woman, appearance of early twenties appeared to greet them. She had introduced herself as Hotaru Onishi. She had given them keys to their rooms then left them in the living room. They hadn't seen anyone since then.

"I wonder where the rest of the staff is," commented Oshitari, as she checked the living room out.

Shishido and Choutaru had left the living room and were checking out their rooms. Gakuto had left the main building and was looking for the tennis court and Jirou had already curled up in the couch in the living room, fast asleep.

"It seems that you are nervous Oshitari-kun," said Atobe, from where he was seated.

"It just seems strange, that Onishi-san was the only one that greeted us, doesn't that sound strange?"

"It does, Ore-sama admits that, but it maybe that Onishi-san is the only competent one of the staff here. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari approached the window and looked out it. He could see some Yamabuki players coming through the gate. So they were the one of the other teams coming for the Inter 4 competition. Now only the other two teams were missing. As far as Oshitari knew, there was something strange about Hotaru Onishi.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know that this chapter is short, but it simply introduces the other teams. I wanted to warn the readers that here in this fanfic there will be about 30+ characters, naturally it is hard for me to keep all of them interacting. I will be trying, at most, write about 5 characters each chapter. I simply wanted to warn the readers about this so there wouldn't be any frustration on the readers part.**


End file.
